Presently, culture samples are obtained by the use of a stick and swab directed into a body cavity into contact with an internal mass from which a sample is to be taken. Access to the body cavity is generally obtained by cutting through tissue to provide an opening sized to allow performance of a conventional surgical procedure. A conventional incision is generally large enough to permit introduction and withdrawal of the swab without the swab's inadvertently contacting other masses or the tissue surrounding the incision.
Once the stick and swab were removed with the culture sample thereon, the sample had to be immediately transferred to a container having culture medium therein to avoid possible contamination of the sample and to prevent clinicians from inadvertently coming in contact with the sample.
In performing endoscopic surgery, an incision or puncture hole is made in a patient to admit a cannula which serves as a conduit for the introduction of selected surgical instruments into a body cavity. The body cavity in which the operation is performed is filled with a gas to expand the surrounding tissue to create a suitably-sized operating space.
Heretofore, surgeons have foregone the taking of culture samples through incisions or puncture holes used in endoscopy due to the constraints of the incision and other complicating factors peculiar to endoscopy.
During endoscopy, it is important to confine the gas to maintain the tissue surrounding the cavity in a distended state. If the tissue collapses, access to the desired region may be impaired or altogether precluded. Insertion of the swab could potentially damage internal organs. However, heretofore, no way has been known to seal the cannula while at the same time preventing contamination of a sample withdrawn therethrough. That is, if provision is made to closely seal around the stick and swab, this same sealing structure would necessarily contact, and thereby contaminate the sample as well as potentially separate the sample from the swab.
In the event of an incomplete seal, the gas, blood, and other bodily fluids in the cavity can rush over and past the sample to potentially contaminate the sample.
The use of a stick and swab through an endoscopic cannula presents other problems with regards to control of the stick and swab. There is the potential that during the procedure the stick and swab may be dropped into the cannula and cavity.